professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Leagues
AAA League The AAA League is set up exactly like the PWBL. Who stole all my possessions? Teams from the PWBL's AL East are in the AAAL's AL East, etc. The team in parentheses is the PWBL team to which the AAAL team is an affiliate. AL East * Georgetown Gatorades (Dover) * (Miami) * Athens Drunks (New Jersey) * Buffalo Minor Leaguers (New York) * (Providence) AL Central * Columbus Blue Hoodies (Cleveland) * Cincinnati Reds (Indianapolis) * (Mississippi) * Atlanta Cowards (Mobile) * Minnesota Triplets (St. Louis) AL West * Vancouver Canada Screwers (Alaska) * Santa Fe Chickens (Albuquerque) * Oakland B's (California) * Dallas Cowmen (San Antonio) * Denver Spheres (Wyoming) NL East * (Atlantic Ocean) * Brooklyn Bottles (Boston) * (Philadelphia) * Myrtle Beach Shoebies (Virginia Beach) * Baltimore Oreos (Washington) NL Central * Toronto Blue Jehs (Barrie) * Western Michigan Minority Caps (Detroit) * West Virginia Hickens (Pittsburgh) * Chicago White Socks (Totemsburgh) * Middlefield Fighting Amish (Youngstown) NL West * (Hawaii) * Reno Other Debtors (Las Vegas) * (Los Angeles) * (San Diego) * (Tijuana) AA League The AA League is set up exactly like the AAA League and the PWBL. Who stole all my goods? Teams from the PWBL's AL East are in the AAL's AL East, etc. The team in parentheses is the PWBL team to which the AAL team is an affiliate. AL East * (Dover) * (Miami) * Hershey Skisses (New Jersey) * (New York) * (Providence) AL Central * (Cleveland) * Kansas City Keurigs (Indianapolis) * (Mississippi) * (Mobile) * St. Louis) AL West * (Alaska) * (Albuquerque) * (California) * (San Antonio) * (Wyoming) NL East * (Atlantic Ocean) * (Boston) * (Philadelphia) * (Virginia Beach) * (Washington) NL Central * (Barrie) * (Detroit) * (Pittsburgh) * (Totemsburgh) * (Youngstown) NL West * (Hawaii) * (Las Vegas) * (Los Angeles) * (San Diego) * (Tijuana) Full-Season A Leagues There are several Full-Season A Leagues. They include the Greater New York League, The Greater Chicago League, and The Greater Los Angeles League. These leagues all roughly correspond to their PWBL equivalent's division, but not necissarily. The GNYL has 12 teams, while the GCL and the GLAL have 9, meaning that one team in the latter two leagues is always on a "bye" 'Greater New York League' The GNYL includes 12 single-A teams based somewhere near New York, including New England. 'Eastish Division' * Stamford One Percenters (New Jersey) 'Westish Division' 'Greater Chicago League' The GCL includes 9 single-A teams based in the Great Lakes Region. * Cincinnati O's (Pittsburgh) * East Totemsburgh Growers (Totemsburgh) * Gary Oaks (Indianapolis) * Iowa Trailers (Mobile) * Lake County Leiutenants (Cleveland) * Lansing Spare Tires (Barrie) * Ohio River Rats (Mississippi) * Peoria Chefs (St. Louis) * Toledo Annoying Kids (Detroit) 'Greater Los Angeles League' The GLAL includes 9 single-A teams based along the West Coast. High Division * Hollywood Druggies (Miami) Normal Division * East L.A. Doyers (Los Angeles) * Ocean Shores Ancient Hawaians (Hawaii) * Oceanside Dirty Jobs (San Diego) * Orange County Reality Show "Actors" (Las Vegas) * Rosarito Beach Hispanics (Tijuana) Short-Season A Leagues There are several Short-Season A Leagues, ranging in size from 20 (Cleveland's East Side League) to 2 (Brandon League). They play from mid-June to mid-August, and have their playoffs in late-August. Most PWBL teams have between two and four SSA affiliates. Totemsburgh is the only team to have an affiliate in all 8 leagues, while Miami has none, as they don't see the point. The following are a list of Short-Season A Leagues: Cleveland's East Side League (20, split into four divisions) Fictional Cities League (16, split into two divisions) Mighty Falcon Replica League (14, split into two divisions) Northwest Short-Season A League (10 teams, split into two divisions) Canadian Short-Season Eh League (10 teams, split into two divisions) Greater Totemsburgh League (10 teams, split into two divisions) Pacific League (8 teams) Brandon League (2 teams, split into two divisions)